Ma Tembo's Herd
Ma Tembo's Herd is a herd of elephants led by Ma Tembo that resides in the Pride Lands. History Can't Wait to be Queen The former leader of the herd, Aminifu has passed away, and Simba soon received word of his passing. Leaving his daughter in charge, he travels to Kilio Valley along with his mate, Nala and his advisor, Zazu, to perform a speech. Simba is slightly apprehensive of the speech, with Zazu reminding him that he will need to speak in elephantese, as per tradition. When they finally reach the valley, they watch as elephants cover the corpse of Aminifu. Simba and Nala sorrowfully nuzzle one another as they see his body from a distance, before finally walking over to join them. The funeral begins, and Simba is about to give his speech. However, when reciting the words, instead of saying the elephant idiom 'he had good on him', he mispronounces the words, and instead proclaims that 'he had poop on him'. Simba, Nala, and Zazu become concerned, though Aminifu's daughter Ma Tembo laughs, saying that he indeed had poop on him. She thanks Simba, believing that the best thing to do is remember the good times they had. Bunga and the King The royal family is due to attend the herd's only concert of the rainy season. However, Simba winds up falling down a sinkhole as he saves his mate and daughter. With only his son able to save him, he insists that Nala and Kiara go to the concert without him. They reluctantly agree. As the concert finishes in Mizimu Grove, Nala and Kiara applaud their music. Nala apologizes again for Simba's absence, but he turns up at the last moment with the Lion Guard, Timon, and Pumbaa in tow. He apologizes to them himself and decides to share a song which he is important to his family as a way of making it up to them - Hakuna Matata. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Ma Tembo is in charge of finding the new water source for the Dry Season. They attract Janja's Clan not once, but twice during their search. Although a challenge, Ma Tembo perseveres and eventually finds the new watering source after Makini orders, everyone, to be quiet ("shwari"). Rafiki's New Neighbors Ma Tembo's herd kick out Chama, a rambunctious adolescent elephant who has been causing a distraction within the herd. Ma Tembo agrees to take him back for Kion's sake, but Chama later leaves of his own accord. The Ukumbusho Tradition Ma Tembo's herd organize the Ukumbusho. When the festivities start, bees attack the performers due to their head paint being made from pollen. The Lion Guard help sort out the problem, and the Ukumbusho continues. Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas When Bunga wants to give his uncles the best Christmas ever, Ma Tembo's herd agree to join in with the celebrations. After rehearsing all night, they are about to give up until Bunga reveals to them how important it is to him, and why. They return and perform The Twelve Ways of Christmas with the other animals. The Scorpion's Sting Ma Tembo's herd comes to Pride Rock to celebrate the Kumbuka and takes part in singing "Good King Simba", but watches in horror as the king collapsed from a scorpion sting. The Kilio Valley Fire The Lion Guard is in Kilio Valley, desperately trying to put out a fire. After extinguishing the blaze, they announce that Ma Tembo's Herd can finally return home. Zito is still mildly annoyed that they were unable to save his favorite grove, but Ma Tembo is grateful. Suddenly, more flames arrive from the sky and rekindle the valley. Ma Tembo offers her three strongest elephants, Zito, Zigo and Johari, as extra help. She leaves them in the care of the Lion Guard and they get to work. Zito and Zigo assist Fuli and Bunga with the fire breaks, while Johari, Beshte, and Ono work on putting out as many flames as they can. Ma Tembo walks her herd away from the fire but is stopped by Janja's Clan. She orders everyone to protect the little ones and redirects her herd, only to discover Reirei's Pack waiting for them. With her only other pathway blocked by Kiburi's Float, Ma Tembo is forced to back down. Safe from the fire, Ma Tembo laments over her burning home. Kion apologizes, but Zito reacts angrily to the cub for not working faster. Ma Tembo accepts that her home will return, but turns to the Lion Guard leader for help in finding temporary accommodation. Kion is determined to help her with her request. Meanwhile, Kion leads Ma Tembo to her new home - Ndefu Grove. Although Zito has reservations, Kion assures him that the galagos are very welcoming. As if to prove his words, Laini greets them amiably. Before Kion can even explain the full situation, Laini gladly welcomes them into her home. But when the elephants enter the grove, their large size causes them to smash into the trees, knocking Laini and her galagos to the ground. Although Kion temporarily solves the problem by getting the elephants to stop. Ma Tembo realizes that they cause trouble for the galagos, forcing Kion to find them another home. Kion moves the herd to Acacia Grove, where Twiga's Herd live. Since both animals are large and eat leaves, he believes it to be a perfect match. Although hesitant, Twiga accepts the proposal. But before the Lion Guard can leave, Twiga approaches them having witnessed Zito take down an entire branch. Worried that there won't be enough food to go around, Kion assures an angry Zito and his herd that he will find them a new home. As a last resort, Kion takes the elephants to Bupu and his herd, asking him to let the elephants stay just for a while. Bupu accepts, mostly due to Kion's politeness with the request. Ma Tembo thanks Bupu, and the elephants start to celebrate by spraying themselves with dirt, which also falls on the Sable Antelopes. This behavior is deemed unacceptable by Bupu. Before he can throw them out, Kion asks him just to give him a little time and leads the Lion Guard away. Kion reaches Ma Tembo's herd and explains the problem. Considering the Pride Landers to be her family, Ma Tembo agrees to help, ordering Mtoto's Mom to stay behind with the little ones. They set off, but Zito refuses to help and stays behind with Mtoto's Mom and the younger elephant calves. Having took the route through Lake Kiziwa, the elephants arrive and quickly spray the with water dispersed from their trunks. While Kion checks the area, a tree collapses. Zito arrives to save him from being crushed, having finally decided that you don't turn your back on family. Kion thanks the elephant, and the elephants use dirt to put out the remaining fire, saving most of Ndefu Grove. After seeing them save their home, Laini thanks Ma Tembo's herd, and asks her to live with them. After accepting their offer, Ma Tembo gazes out at her true home, and Kion promises her that they'll get her home back. Although Ma Tembo knows this, she is confident that Kilio Valley is just land, and that they already are home. Pride Landers Unite! Kion gathers Ma Tembo's herd to help fight the Outlanders. Kion tries to do some simple tests with them. Bunga waits by a tree hile the animals are instructed to race over to him. Only the Galagos make it to him because the other animals trip and fall on top of each other. Seeing them not getting along Kion asks Makuu to teach them how to fight. Things don't go so well which causes Ma Tembo and Makuu get into an arguement and Makuu leaves. Later the Army of Scar attacks Makuu's Watering Hole the Pride Landers help fight it. After getting tired of batteling Kion uses the roar on the hyenas, jackals and crocs and blasts them away. Makuu thanks the Pride Landers for saving his Watering Hole and float. Makuu says that he will help them in the future when they need it. The Queen's Visit Ma Tembo's herd watches as Dhahabu and her herd go up to Pride Rock. They also sing and dance along to "Prance With Me." The Fall of Mizimu Grove Ma Tembo’s Herd attends Makini‘s Mpando Mpaya at Mizimu Grove. When the Army of Scar attacks, Ma Tembo’s Herd joins forces with the other Pride Landers to help defeat the army. They are startled when Scar appears, and reveals his plan to the Pride Landers. When Scar’s spirit disappears, Ma Tembo’s Herd joins the other herds in fleeing the grove, with Ma Tembo ordering the elephants to stop. When the Lion Guard stops them, Simba explains the situation to the Pride Landers. The next morning, Kion takes the Pride Landers to Mizimu Grove, and shows them Makini’s sapling, which had survived the attack on Mizimu Grove. He tells the Pride Landers that the Lion Guard would be there to protect them from Scar’s attacks. Ma Tembo’s Herd agrees to remain in the Pride Lands. Fire from the Sky Ma Tembo's herd can be seen during the song Height and Sight. Battle for the Pride Lands Ma Tembo and her herd help in the battle agiasnt Scar's army. Scar soon reveals himself on top of Pride Rock and says that the Lion Guard is gone. However Kion says that he's wrong and they're okay. Ma Tembo is spooked and says that Scar knows what they're planning. Janja soon tells everyone how to defeat Scar. Simba doens't trust him at first but Makuu convinces him. Janja says that Kion's roar will defeat Scar. The next day Kion leads everyone into the Outlands to attack. Later Kion and the guard comes out of the volcano and says that Scar has been defeated. Ma Tembo along with her herd says goodbye to the Lion Guard as they make their way to find the Tree of Life. Return to the Pride Lands Ma Tembo's herd watches as Kion's Lion Guard competes with Vitani's Lion Guard. Beshte and Imara push Ma Tembo and Zito who are standing on a rock. Imara wins since Beshte needed mud to cover his skin. After Vitani calls for a mashindano Kion gives his role to her. Vitani gets the Roar of the Elders while Kion and his friends join the Night Pride. Ma Tembo's herd goes to watch Kion's coronation as he marries Rani. Named Members Ma Tembo Main article: Ma Tembo Ma Tembo is the leader of the herd and the daughter of Aminifu. She has pinkish-gray skin, one broken tusk, and violet eyes. She is very forgiving and understanding. Zito Main article: Zito Zito is a male elephant in the herd. He is big, gray and has spots along his back. He is known to be literal and appreciative, though can also be short tempered. Mtoto Main article: Mtoto Mtoto is a young male elephant in the herd. He admires Beshte and wants to be just like him. He is enthusiastic and energetic and hopes to someday become a member of the Lion Guard. Johari Main article: Johari Johari is a male elephant in the herd. He is notable for being one of the few elephants in the herd with a colored underbelly. He appears to be Zito's best friend, and can often be seen beside him. Mtoto's Mom Main article: Mtoto's Mom Mtoto's Mom is a female elephant in the herd and the mother to Mtoto. She is a stern yet a kind mother, who can rush off into a frenzy when frightened. Zigo 'Main article: Zigo Zigo is a female elephant in the herd. She is gentle and kind, but can rush off into a frenzy when frightened. Former Members Aminifu Main article: Aminifu Aminifu is a deceased male elephant who was the leader of the herd. He was the father of Ma Tembo and a friend of Simba's who helped restore the Circle of Life after Scar's reign. Chama Main article: Chama Chama is a young male elephant who is a former member of the herd. His rambunctious behavior got him kicked out of the herd and made his own with his two best friends. Unnamed Members The following are known members of Ma Tembo's Herd who have not yet received an official name. baby-elephant-mh.png Mh-elephant1.png| Mh-elephant2.png| Mh-elephant4.png| Category:Groups Category:Elephants Category:Pride Landers Category:Herds Category:Mammals